Ticking of a Heart
by Supix
Summary: Life is truly full of encounters. Whether it be bad or good is up to the individual. Yet, Undertaker can not decide whether meeting her was a good thing or not. Time can only tell. But...what is this break she always talks about? A break from what? (Female O.C.)
1. Chapter I

Life truly is unpredictable. Just when you think it couldn't get worse, it does. Just when you think it couldn't get any better, it doesn't. It gets worse. And it continues until there is nothing left at all. Until you question your own existence. But you have done so much already. Have you truly sacrificed everything you had just to give up? Do you really have nothing else to live for? Well, if you truly have nothing, then why not find one? Surely even you are capable of that…right?

* * *

 _Tick-tock…tick-tock…tick-tock…tick-to-…_

 _It feels like time has stopped. I can no longer feel anything. What was I doing? I can't seem to remember. Where am I…and why is it so cold? I can't open my eyes! Why? …Tired…I feel so tired. Maybe if I rest a bit…I'll feel better? Yes, that's it. Rest…I need rest…I need rest…_

* * *

Rain poured down mercilessly upon the town. The streets were empty with no signs of life. No one even dared to step out in fear of getting soaked to the bone. Or so it seemed. From the shadows came a man clad in black humming a tune while basking in the touch of the droplets that fell. It truly was a shame that others didn't wish to indulge in the pouring rain like him.

Near his place, the man had to slow his pace as he came to see the small form sprawled on the concrete in front of his doorstep. A young child seemed to sleep under the cover of the night, unbothered by the droplets of rain that fell. The Child wore a plain white sleeping gown that seemed to be tainted a dark red. Long strands of green hair strewn all over smeared in the same dark color, hiding its face as it lay face down.

 _My, my…what to do, what to do? More importantly what could a mere child be doing out here at this time of the night that would leave it in such a mess?_

The man stared at the child a while longer before picking it up and heading inside, away from the night that had brought questions that would take a while to answer.

* * *

 **Hey! Supix here ready to start her second story! I know it probably would be wiser to finish my first story before making a new one, but recently I've been reading Kuroshitsuji, and I just couldn't help but create this story. This chapter is most like a mini intro. So please excuse how short it is. Please rate and review~ And hope you enjoy!**

 **Supix signing off|**


	2. Chapter II

_-Are you sure this is what you want? There is still time to turn back.-_

 _-There is nothing for me to return to.-_

 _-Is this final?-_

 _-Yes.-_

 _-Very well, from now on, you too will feel the ticking of time pass each time your heart beats.-_

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open at the sound of chirping birds and feel of the sun burning into eyelids. A young girl slowly sat up, studying the room she had woken up just seconds ago. The room was devoid of any color except black and gray. She stood out like a sore thumb with her green hair; the only bright color in the room. The room also seemed to lack personality; with only a bed, dresser and mirror. Plus the window, also with gray curtains. With one last look into the mirror, she decided it was time to move. She had no idea where she was. The faster she got out, the better.

Quickly, but quietly, she made her trek out the room, through a hall, and down some old stairs. It was a miracle they didn't squeak every time she stepped on them. She had also come to the realization that, whoever inhabited the place, was not a fan of color. The theory was made stronger when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Though there was no color like the rest of the rooms, she was still surprised. Where ever she looked, there was nothing but coffins. Coffins on the left. Coffins on the right.

 _Great, just what I needed. What did I get myself into this time?_

She walked over to a desk that seemed to be littered with papers. She couldn't make out anything they said.

 _They sure have a nice handwriting, that's for sure._

Once she was done trying to discern what the papers said, she looked up to see a door that lead to the outside. She presumed that whoever had brought her here was either still asleep somewhere in the house, or gone. She slowly made her way through the labyrinth of coffins. Just as she was about to reach the door she heard a screeching noise. Whipping her head around the room, she found nothing. Not wanting to be in the creep place any longer, she hurried toward the door. Just as she touched the doorknob, a sweet and soft yet dangerous voice was heard behind her.

"Seems you have finally woken up, my Dear."

With one swift movement, the girl turn around and assumes a battle stance. She reached for her leg only to realize that there was nothing there. Looking around carefully, she saw nothing but a room filled with coffins. She had never been one to believe in ghost, but she had seen things in life that if a ghost would appear before her, she wouldn't have trouble believing it.

Slowly she decided to make her way through the maze of coffins once more. Peeking into one ever so often. No matter where she looked, she couldn't find the source of the voice. Had it truly been a ghost?

All of a sudden she felt someone poke her back. Turning around sharply, she came face to face with nothing but a big clay pot.

 _What?_

Slowly, she lifted her hand up and pulled the pot's lid off.

….

"Hello~ I see you finally found me!~"

…

With a speed unseen before, she put the lid back on. Quick turn later she was heading for the door.

"Wait! Wait!" At the giggling sound, she turned around to see a man with long gray hair clad in black coming out of the pot. "Why in such a hurry?"

One look at her disgusted face was enough to send the man into uncontrollable laughter. The girl looked at him with wide eyes filled with shock. She had never come face to face with someone as crazy as the man laughing in front of her.

 _Great…a crazy maniac…_

With a sigh and one last glance, she decided it was time to leave and turned to the door.

"Are you really going to leave looking like that?" The man said while trying to hide his laughter.

Looking down, she finally realized what she was wearing. Nothing but a gown with smears of what looked like dry blood. With an annoying growl, she looked at the eccentric man.

"Plus, there are still things that I wish to know. What is your name?"

The girl just glared at him. She didn't trust this man one bit. Unfortunately she had no way to protect herself if this man decided to attack.

"I see, not the talkative type." The man smiled at her in a way that sent a chill down her spine, "Then how about…" he looked at her as she glared at him with the most unusual emerald eyes ever. Then his eyes traveled to the messy green hair framing her pale face. "Clover."

The glare reduced to nothing but confusion as she tried to register what he just said.

"From now on you will be known as Clover. How about it?"

 _Clover? Just like…_

She turned away, but not before he noticed a look of pain and sadness flash in her eyes.

"By the way, I'm known as the Undertaker, my Dear." He smiled at her.

She nodded at him. She seemed to be pondering what to say. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Why am I here?"

Her voice was almost like a whisper. He blinked, pondering about how to answer her question.

"I found you on floor outside my shop last night. You were unconscious. You were bleeding you know. You should be happy that I found you and brought you in as well as tended to your wounds. How did you end up in such a mess anyway?"

She tilted her head to the side as if trying to recall something but unable to.

"I don't remember." She said after a few seconds.

 _What? Does she truly not remember? What could have caused her to be in such a mess to the point where she can't even remember?_

"Well, where do you live?"

She turned away from him. Contemplating how to respond. After a while of silence, Undertaker sighed.

"Very well, how about you stay here a bit while you wounds heal more. " She looked at him, shocked that he was allowing such a thing. "I'll get you some appropriate clothes as well." She looked down at her gown and scowled. "Meanwhile, go take a bath…you need it. It is upstairs."

With one final sigh, Clover headed upstairs. A bath didn't sound too bad. Plus, God knew she needed one.

* * *

 **Hello! Supix here with the second chapter. Hope you like it. Please don't forget to review.**

 **Supix signing off|**


	3. Chapter III

Clover was on cloud nine. A bath was truly what she needed. After scrubbing all the grime off, she had decided to just relax. It was a blissful moment.

Soon though, she was forced off her cloud to analyze what had happened so far. She honestly had no clue how she had ended up in Undertaker's house. And every time she tried to remember what had happened the previous night, she would end up with a slight headache. Then her mind traveled to a white haired man.

 _I wonder if he is worried about me…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock followed by a very cheerful voice. She growled while glaring at the door.

"Now, now." His voice held a ring to it that made her head want to hurt even more, "I brought you some clothes. May I come in and leave them in there?"

Clover growled once more before submerging herself deeper into the water. At the sound of her growl, Undertaker laughed and opened the door.

"No need to by hostile my dear Clover." He put her clothes down on top of a bench. He turned to her and smiled, once more sending a shiver down her spine, "We must get along now, ok?" And with that he left. Leaving Clover to wonder what she had truly gotten herself into.

* * *

Clover found herself looking into a mirror in disgust.

 _Even his clothes have no color._

He had given her gray shorts with a long sleeved black shirt. Along with grey socks and black boots. She looked so out if place with the dull looking house and clothes. Her green eyes stared back at her as she brushed her green hair in front of the mirror. She truly did not belong.

After a few minutes, she decided to head downstairs once more. Like before, there was no sign of Undertaker. She hoped he wasn't hiding in another pot again. Or worse…a coffin.

Just as she was turning around to head upstairs, she heard the front door open. She turned to see a young man with dark black hair. He seemed to not wish to be there. He also looked like his life was horrible.

He looked around until he came face to face with clover. Shock was written all over his face. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him.

"W-who are you?!" He asked her, his voice filled with confusion.

She stared at him for a few seconds more before answering in a hushed tone. "…Clover…"

"Hehe…she talked! She finally talked!"

Clover and the stranger jumped as the coffin right next to them opened to reveal a creepy smiling Undertaker.

"Well, if it isn't Diederich! Tell me, how did you get my dear Clover to talk, huh?" He asked as he slowly stepped out of the coffin.

"Could you appear like a normal person for once!?" Diederich screamed at him.

"But I was just curious! All she does is growl at me."

"Maybe because you aren't normal! You probably freak her out!"

"Me freak someone out? Who have I ever freaked out?" He tilted his head.

"You freak me out!"

Clover stared at the two grown men bickering at one another. One a little too happy at the other's misfortune. She couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her chest. With one more glance at them, she turned and left the shop.

 _Too alike._

* * *

People were staring at her. After all, green hair was something never seen before. She didn't like it. She never really cared if people noticed or stared at her, but she had protection back then. If someone tried to attack her, she would most likely be able to take them on, unless they weren't alone. She wasn't very confident in her hand to hand combat.

 _It is the same everywhere I go. Stupid people. I probably look worse with these dull grey clothes._

She stopped in front of a stall full of pastries. Her eyes widened at how good they looked. She hadn't eaten at all since she woke up. As if to agree with her, her stomach made a rumbling noise.

But she didn't have any money.

With a sigh she continued on. She had forgotten how it felt like to be hungry but unable to eat. She couldn't even remember the last time that she almost starved.

A scream was heard behind her, but before she could respond, the world started spinning in circles. Her head made a small impact on the concrete floor, a headache making its way into her head.

"Ow!...You should pay more attention to your surroundings!"

Clover tried to lift her head at the sound of a young boy's angry tone. Which was soon followed by footsteps and another voice. Though this time it was filled with great concern. Before she knew it, she was being helped up by a young boy with short white hair and grey eyes. Who then addressed another boy with slightly longer choppy white hair and grey eyes as well.

 _Brothers?_

"You should be more careful Charles! You hurt her!"

"But Charles, I told her to get out of the way! It is not my fault she ignored me!"

 _Wait…Charles…both?!_

"She couldn't have moved out of the way at the speed you were going to begin with."

"Not my fault she isn't fast." The Charles who had ran into her pouted as he got scolded by the other Charles.

Clover couldn't help but flinch as the young boys fought. She tried to calm herself, but her headache wasn't getting any better.

 _Ow…my head! I need to get away from these two. Their bickering isn't helping me what so ever._

As the two boys continued to fight, one trying to get the other to see he was wrong, Clover turned and decided to make her way back to Undertaker's place.

The boy who had helped her stand up called after her, offering to take her home, But Clover wasn't familiar with the town yet. The last thing she needed was trouble. So without looking back, she waved and dismissed herself.

* * *

Getting back to Undertaker's place wasn't easy. Her headache caused her to stop multiple times for a short rest. After a while, she finally found her way back to Undertaker's shop. From the outside, the shop did not looking inviting what so ever. Not that the inside did either.

At the sound of her entering, Undertaker looked up from some papers. At her sight he smiled.

"Clover, Dear, where were you? Diederich was concerned. Could you believe that he thought that I scared you away? That man truly thinks funny things!"

Undertaker smiled at her, waiting for another one of her famous growls. But was met with nothing but silence.

"Clover, are you okay?"

Clover's headache was full force by now. As she tried to take a step, she ended up falling onto the floor. Her head once more slamming onto the ground. The world spun for a few seconds before turning black.

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open at the sound of shuffling. Looking around she realized she was back in the same room she woke up that morning. Undertaker was moving around opening drawers and looking for who knows what. As Clover sat up, Undertaker turned and looked at her with a frown. Though just as fast he smiled at her.

"Clover, Dear, you're still alive?"

He handed her a glass of water and some pills, which she happily took.

"Thought you were a goner." He chuckled as she glared at him. "So, tell me Dear, what happened to you?"

Clover stared at him for a while before looking away and whispering, "Someone ran into me…"

"Heh…that's all?" She nodded, "Really?!"

Undertaker started laughing. Though after a glare from Clover, he decided to change the topic.

"Well, once you feel better, come downstairs. I have some food ready for you, since you haven't ate anything at all today."

With this Clover's eyes opened up as she smiled at him. Undertaker just laughed and left the room.

 _I'll get you to talk to me even more my Dear, just you wait! Hehe!_

Clover shivered at the sound of Undertaker's laughter. He truly was a madman.

* * *

 **Hello! Hope every one has had a good day. Here is chapter three. Hopefully you guys like it. I wonder if many people read crossovers. When I looked up Kuroshitsuji and Pandora Hearts Crossovers, there weren't many. Well, luckily, I got my first follower! I'm so happy! Thank you _IAmWhoeverIWantToBe!_ It may not mean a lot to you, but it does to me. Hopefully you like my story.**

 **Anyways, thank you all who give my story a chance. Don't forget to review.**

 **Supix signing off|**


	4. Chapter IV

Two weeks had passed since Clover had come to stay at Undertaker's. A week of dealing with his madness. No matter where she was in the shop, he would always be there, appearing from random places. His favorite: Coffins. Clover was starting to question if he was a vampire.

During the whole week, Undertaker came up with a game that irritated her to no end. Undertaker had taken it upon himself to get her to talk. Technically she did talk once in a while but only with Diederich, who had become a frequent costumer thanks to some guy called Vincent. Every time Diederich visited Undertaker would abandon his game of trying to make her talk for his second favorite game, annoy Diederich as much as possible.

Clover really enjoyed those moments, though she would never admit it. It brought her a feeling of nostalgia. Which would then make her feel a bit lonely, thus causing her to retire to her room for the day. And on days like those, when she would lie on her bed not wanting to do anything, she would drift off to sleep, only to be visited by a stupid Nightmare. One she could never seem to get rid of.

It was a day like those that Clover had received the news. Apparently a friend of Undertaker's was hosting a party. Ever since Undertaker mentioned her, he had wanted to meet her. Though she really didn't want to meet anyone that would consider him a friend. Though she secretly did, but he didn't need to know that.

It was on that same day that Diederich visited once more. Apparently Undertaker's friend, who she had learned was named Vincent Phantomhive, had heard about his lack of color and had ordered Diederich to buy her a dress.

Clover was never too fond of shopping, since the only color that suited her best was always green, black and white, thanks to her hair. So after many hours of shopping, she finally found a dress. By the end of the day she had bought a dress, shoes and hair accessory for the party. A party that she was not looking forward to. Well, at least she was now able to wear something that wasn't gray. She had come to hate the color after living with Undertaker.

* * *

The day of the party had arrived. Standing in front of a mirror was a young girl dressed in a long jade dress with white underneath. The top layer ended in ruffles that towards the middle, wrapped up to her waist in a V shape with a bow. Showing the white ruffles underneath. The dress didn't have long sleeves at all, which she didn't mind. She had on short black high heels. And her emerald hair cascaded down in waves, a green bow with black outline on her right side.

Clover made her way downstairs to a giddy Undertaker, who seemed to only have one pair of clothes as his whole wardrobe. Once their gazes met, he smiled at her and made his way towards her. His smile widened as he saw her grimace.

"Clover my Dear! You look lovely!" Clover wondered how he was able to talk in such a high pitch voice. "I'm sure all the young lads will be head over heels for you!"

Clover's eyes widened. "Is it too late to back out?!"

Undertaker stared at her before he broke out in laughter. "Of all the things I try to do to make you talk that is what gets you?! You truly are hilarious!"

Clover puffed her cheeks as he glared at him before walking past him to the carriage waiting outside for them, half contemplating about just disappearing for the rest of the night and leaving Undertaker to deal with his friend and the party. But she was too nice to do that. Plus she was a bit curios about his friends. So she did the most mature thing she could think of, ignore Undertaker the whole ride to the party. An act that just seemed to make him laugh even more. She had also contemplated just jumping out the carriage.

When they arrived, Clover made her way to get out of the carriage before she was stopped by Undertaker.

"Here, I think you might want this back." He handed her a sliver pendant with a mirror in the middle adorned with a clock like design, but without the hands. "I found it on you while I picked you up the night I met you. When you were passed out in front of my shop. I was meaning to give to you earlier but I forgot."

Clover's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the pendant.

 _My Carcere!_

Clover took the small pendant in her hands. She had wondered where it was, but had not thought much about it. At least it was now safe once more in her hands. She looked up at Undertaker and smiled.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her once more before clapping his hands together. "Okay! Time to get this party started! Right Clover dear?"

Clover just rolled her eyes and exited the carriage. She hoped the party wouldn't be too long. If it was, then she could always just disappear. _Oh well,_ she thought as she looked up at the huge mansion, _good thing I've been to plenty of these to know how not to make a fool out of myself._

And with that thought in mind, they made their way inside.

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside, she heard them. The 'quiet' whispers. She looked at Undertaker and saw that he was not his cheery usual self. It looked as if he had become mature the moment he stepped in.

 _Of course he has to act mature. He can't be making a fool out of himself in front of all these people._

Undertaker looked at her as he offered his hand. After a bit of contemplating, she decided to take it. They moved around the many groups of people. She could still hear the whispers which concerned mostly her hair. What could she expect, green hair wasn't normal at all.

They roamed around aimlessly for a while. Undertaker would initiate a conversation in hopes of getting her to talk once more only to have her stare or sometimes even glare at him as a response. It wasn't until Diederich made himself known that Clover talked. Though it was just a greeting.

"You look lovely tonight Miss Clover." Diederich being the great gentleman he was bowed and smiled at her. Of course, that was his great mistake. He had just given Undertaker a reason to tease him.

"My…my…my…could it be that you are trying to woo my dear Clover?" Undertaker tilted his head as he feigned innocence.

"Wh-what?! No! I was just being courteous!" Diederich turned red at Undertaker's question.

"Are you sure, after all she is a beautiful young lady, I wouldn't blame you."

"What are you even implying!?"

"Nothing, just saying."

Clover shook her head and sighed as she silently watched. How Diederich didn't yet realize that Undertaker was just teasing him was beyond her knowledge.

The argument continued until they heard a voice call out in excitement. Turning around they came face to face with a young girl with two big blond drills and beautiful emerald eyes. The girl looked up at clover with sheer curiosity.

"Wow miss! Your hair is green!" Clover didn't know what to say. Sure she knew people talked about it but never confronted her about it. Yet here stood a little girl happily talking to her about the color of her hair. "May I touch it?"

Clover stared in shock. What was this girl talking about? Why would she want to touch her hair? All of a sudden she heard another voice call out to the young girl. A young boy with golden locks and emerald eyes, who she assumes was her brother, was making his way towards them.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?"

Said girl turned and blinked at him before answering. "I wanted to touch the Miss's hair."

"You can't just go up to strangers and ask to touch them!" He yelled at her before turning to Clover. "Sorry for my sister's act Miss. I apologize."

Clover looked at the girl who looked as if she was about to cry and then back at the young man who was still bowing.

"My…my…my…what a predicament." Undertaker commented.

"Don't worry about it Edward. It's all good." Diederich interjected. "Right Miss Clover?"

Edward looked up at her as well as Elizabeth, waiting for a response. Clover couldn't help but sigh and smile. She was just a little girl.

"No worries. I don't mind. Say, Elizabeth, do you really want to touch my hair?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened before she nodded. Clover chuckled at her reaction before crouching down so Elizabeth could reach her hair. Said girl immediately started to pat her hair.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Clover was truly left speechless. Not only was this young girl bold enough to confront her about her hair, but she also thought it was pretty. She couldn't help but smile at the young girl before patting her head and standing up once more.

"Well Miss Clover. I think introductions are necessary. This is Edward Midford. "He said as he motioned to the young boy. "And this is his sister Elizabeth Midford." He said as he gestured to the young girl. "Son and daughter of Alexis Leon and Francis Midford." Both children bowed and smiled at her.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Edward and Lady Elizabeth. You can call me Clover" She said as she bowed.

After they talked for a bit more, both kids left to find their parents, leaving an exhausted Clover. She never had talked so much ever since meeting Undertaker. She was ready to just go back home. To make matters worse, Undertaker and Diederich had left her to go find their friend, Vincent Phantomhive. So Clover did what most people did when left alone at a party where they knew no one, she headed for the snack table.

The snacks looked amazing. She couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at all the color and variety. Not wanting to be inside any longer, she grabbed some snacks and a drink and made her way out to the garden.

* * *

The air outside felt wonderful. She also felt better now that she wasn't stuck inside with a whole bunch of strangers. Sure, Undertaker may have a hard time finding her later, but that was what he got for leaving her all alone.

Clover found herself in a lovely and huge garden. Beautiful flowers adorned the garden all over. Clover looked back at the house before looking back at the garden. She closed her eyes as she started to feel nostalgic. How many times had she played in a huge garden just like the one in front of her? She could still hear the laughter from a young boy as she chased him, trying to catch him and force him to resume his studies. She truly wished she could return to that life, but she knew she could never return. She had lost it all.

- _I don't know who you are anymore. I can't stand at your side like everything is fine. I can't even look at you.-_

Clover was brought out of her daydreaming by the sound of a cry. She looked around but saw nothing. And then she heard it again. It had come from further in the garden. Without a second thought she made her way towards the sound.

What she came upon was something that changed her life. Actions speak louder than words. But just like words, actions can't be changed or taken back. If she would have known that such an event would have changed her life and tossed her into a storm like no other, a storm with no end, she would of most likely turned back around and leave. Not bother at all with the situation. Or so she thought. But she knew, that even if she had a second chance at changing her actions, it would all play out the same. She wouldn't do anything different.

Standing in front of her was a young boy with blue-ish black hair and ocean blue eyes. And in front of him was a man with a gun. The boy looked terrified as his assailant aimed the gun at him. Without thinking, Clover ran for the man and kicked him right in the stomach. The man yelled out in pain as the boy cried out in surprise. Clover ran up to the boy and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" the boy nodded at her as he stared at her with terror in his eyes. As the boy looked behind him, his eyes widened. Clover looked behind her to find that the man was standing once more and aiming the gun right at them.

"Damn bitch! You'll regret that." And before she knew it, a gunshot rang though out the night. The little boy cried as Clover wrapped herself around him, shielding him from any bullets. That was when she felt the immense pain in her right side on her back. She had been hit.

Clover knew she couldn't fight the man. She didn't have any weapons and was injured, while he had a gun. Plus she had to protect the kid. So without another thought she cried out. "Nightmare!"

"About time you called." Before them stood a young man. Or more like floated. The man had short silver hair that reached past his chin. He left eye was grey and he had a gold and black eyepatch over his right eye. He wore a dark grey suit with golden stitches with a frilled white shirt underneath. Gray knee length boots and a purple handkerchief that was tucked into his left pocket.

The man with the gun was startled at the sudden appearance of the young man. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I am Nightmare. Nightmare Gottschalk." Without further explanation, smoke enveloped the man with the gun. "And you aren't welcomed." One last scream was heard before the attacker vanished, leaving behind only the gun.

"You seem to be faring well." Nightmare floated up to her. "And the boy seems to be freaked out."

Clover glared at him as she relinquished her hold on the kid. Nightmare was right, the kid seemed to be traumatized with what just happened to him.

"Nightmare…please."

"Right away." Smoke surrounded the young lad before he lost consciousness and slumped onto Clover. "I'll be taking my leave now." And with that he left.

Clover sighed as she looked down at the kid. How was she going to explain this?

"Well, that truly was something."

Clover froze. Now was not the time. The last person she wanted to deal with just had to show up. She slowly turned around to find Undertaker looking at her. As well as Diederich and another man she didn't recognize.

"After we heard the gunshot, we ran out to see what it was, never expected to find you my dear. Especially not with him." He pointed to the unconscious boy in her arms.

Clover looked at the young boy in her arms as she tried to figure out who he could be. Then it dawned on her. She looked up at the young man that stood next to Diederich and then looked back at the boy.

"That's Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive's son." Undertaker smiled at her.

Well…there was one thing she would have done different. Erased their damn memories.

* * *

 **Hello there! Supix here with chapter 4. It took me a while but here it is.**

 **Just in case you don't know, Nightmare Gottschalk, Clover's chain, is based of the character from quinrose's wonderland series. (More like he is) He is a resident of the land of clover.**

 **Well hopefully you enjoy. Please review!**

 **Supix signing off|**


	5. Chapter V

Clover looked at her reflection in the mirror. The party had ended some time ago. Now she was in one of the rooms of the Phantomhive manor. Diederich had seen her wound and immediately rushed her inside. Now she traced her fingers on her bandages as she stared at herself in the mirror.

How had she gotten in this mess? Could she ever just live a life without getting herself hurt or in deep trouble? With a final sigh, she turned away from the mirror and proceeded to sit on the bed. She could only hope that Undertaker would arrive quickly so she could just go home and sleep.

As she sat in silence she couldn't help but think how quickly Undertaker had become someone important to her. His place had even become her home. One she always wished to return to after a troubling day. Every time he talked to her she would ignore him, but not because she disliked him, but because she wanted to see how far he would go to try to make her talk. She liked hearing his laughter every time she growled at him. At times she would think that he had been fed up with her gloomy attitude, but he would just brush it off and keep trying the next day, claiming that he would beat Diederich one day. Poor Diederich, doesn't even realize what he had started or gotten himself into. Undertaker had taken to tease him even more every time he comes over. It reminded her of the past, when a certain white head would tease a black head. She smiled as she recalled all the fun times they had together.

Clover was brought out of her thoughts as the sound of knocking resonated throughout the room, followed by a high voice that seemed worried. It was Undertaker.

"Clover dear, it's me, may I come in?"

"Yes." Clover whispered. Even though many might not have heard her, this was Undertaker and she had come to learn that he has very sharp hearing. Which helped a lot. If ever there was something embarrassing she didn't want to say out loud, all she had to do was whisper it and he would know.

With a click, the door slowly creaked open as Undertaker poked his head in. As he saw Clover seating down looking at him, he smiled and entered.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I want to go home."

Undertaker couldn't help but laugh as he walked up to her. His eyes landed on her bandages. Clover looked at him as an emotion presented itself on his face, but just as it came it left. He truly was a mystery. Especially with his bangs covering up his eyes.

"My, my…you sure like to get into rather dangerous situations my Dear. Maybe I should put a leash on you~" Undertaker smiled at her as she glared back. "Anyways, if you are ready Vincent would like to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well…you did just get injured at his party while protecting his son. Plus, **you did put up an interesting show back there my dear**."

Clover couldn't help but stiffen. Undertaker's tone sent shivers through her entire body. It almost seemed like he was someone else. Clover couldn't help but turn away from him and nod. How could she explain such a thing? She had realized that in the town she had ended up, things like Nightmare didn't exist. How does she explain!? But she had no choice, it was now or later. And she rather get it over now. She clutched her Carcere and stood, draping a coat over her bandages. Not once did Undertaker's gaze move away from her. As she turned to him, they stared at each other for another minute before he turned and walked out. Clover sighed and followed.

* * *

Clover was lost. As she followed Undertaker, she tried to memorize where they were going but only succeeded in making herself confused. The Manor was huge! Sure she had been in bigger ones before, but each time it took her a long time to memorize where certain rooms were. Good thing Undertaker was leading her or she would have been completely lost by now. After a few twist and turns, Clover started to doubt that Undertaker knew where he was going. But after a few minutes more, they finally arrived at a grand door.

"It's us!" Undertaker sang as he knocked.

"Come in."

Clover was very nervous. She had heard a lot about the head of the Phantomhive family, but never truly met him. He was someone respected in the high society of London. Someone you didn't want to mess with.

As they entered the room, she couldn't help but stare right at the young man and young lady that was next to him, no doubt his wife. Though they were both smiling, Clover was ready to faint. She was not good with confrontations. The young boy she had saved was nowhere in sight.

"Hello Earl, how are you doing?"

"Well, though a little worried. How is the young lady?"

"Oh she's fine. Nothing to worry about. Right Clover? Clover?"

Clover, who had zoned out since she stepped into the room, snapped back to reality as she franticly looked at everyone. "Huh? Wh-what was the question?.."

Undertaker immediately started laughing. Vincent just chuckled as his wife giggled. Clover puffed her cheeks in embarrassment and looked away.

 _I want to go home!_

"Please forgive us Miss Clover," Vincent smiled at her, "We just were worried since we heard you got shot protecting our son. By the way, you have our gratitude. Thank you."

"…Your…welcome…" She couldn't help but mumble. She was still embarrassed after all.

"By the way, Miss Clover, would you mind explaining what happened? Who was that man that disappeared and what did he do to our son exactly?" Vincent's tone changed into a more serious yet light tone.

 _This is it…_ Clover held her Carcere closer. _I just hope they believe me._

 _I just hope they believe me._

"Well, you see sir. That was Nightmare Gottschalk. He is my chain."

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **Supix signing off|**


End file.
